In A different Light
by livsgirl
Summary: What happened the next day when Olivia arrived at work after they found out about her and Alex
1. Chapter 1

"As the detectives on this case get me something I can work with and I will get you a warrant." Alex almost screamed at Elliot and Olivia before turning to walk out of the 1-6 precinct.

Olivia just stood there stared after Alex. It wasn't their fault the perp was slick and didn't leave any evidence. Olivia shook her head she knew what type of night they would have at home to. Alex yelling at her for not doing her job right and Olivia doing the same. It was going to be a long

Elliot's voice brought her out of her thoughts "Don't you agree?"

"Agree on what Elliot? Sorry I zoned out after that ass chewing."

"Don't' blame you. I was saying I feel sorry for the sucker that Alex is with. Don't you?"

It was times like this Olivia wanted to scream at her partner "ITS ME DUMBASS." But she couldn't it would put both their jobs and all the cases they worked together in jeopardy. They had both volunteered to quit their job but each other had refused to allow the other to do it.

"No not really. Why do you say that?"

"Because if she's this controlling in public imagine what she's like in the bedroom. Go faster, no to the left." Stabler was saying trying his best to impersonate Alex.

Olivia was about to die from laughter. Not only from Stabler trying his best to sound like Alex but because he couldn't have been farther from the truth. Alex surrendered total control in the bedroom.

"Oh I don't know El. I know people like that and when they get in the bedroom they surrender total control."

"I can tell you right now. By the look on Cabot's face not her. She strikes me as the type who never relinquishes control."

"If we ever meet who she's with we will have to ask him."

"Poor guy. If one ever sticks around long enough to find out."

Stabler and Benson went to work quickly trying to get the evidence Alex needed for the warrant they so desperately needed. Olivia didn't realize what time it was until she heard her phone singing a familiar tune, _In A Different Light._ Everyone eyes shot up and looked at her. They had asked her for weeks who's ring tone that was. She as always told them to mind their business. They all acted mad but she knew they were happy that she had found someone.

"Hey beautiful" She said answering the phone and going to the locker room to talk in private.

"Hey. I'm sorry I was so rough on you earlier." Alex breathed into the phone happy that Olivia answered in a good mood. This could wind up being a good night after all.

"Alex you were doing your job."

"But I didn't have to ride you."

"I like it when you ride me." She could tell by the intake of air that Alex was turning blood red on the other end

"You know what I'm talking about." Alex whispered her voice raw with desire "What time are you going to be home?"

"The guys want to go for a drink. I think I might go with them for a few."

"Be careful honey and call if you need a ride."

Olivia loved that about Alex. She understood when she need to go with the guys. No questions just be careful. "I will honey. We are going to the Siren if you would like to join us." Extending the invitation as always.

"it's your time honey see you when you get home." Knowing that she wouldn't mind it one bit if she came but understanding this was a bonding time between the "boys in blue"

"If you change your mind come on."

"Love you Benson see you later." Was Alex's only response to the open invitation.

"I love you too Cabot." Olivia said warming at the thought of the blond bombshell at home waiting for her when she left the bar.

A couple of hours later Alex was sitting at home with a glass of wine missing Olivia something fierce. She still felt bad about yelling at her and Stabler earlier. She looked at the clock and it showed almost ten. Olivia should be home by now. She was starting to worry. She grabbed her phone and texted her.

Olivia's phone went off and she looked at reading the text _just worried about you. Are you ok._

Olivia smiled. She was usually home by now but her and the guys were having fun swapping stories. _I'm fine baby. Haven't had too much to drink. I will be home shortly love you._. Olivia answered the text trying to calm the unwritten fear. She was with someone else or something had happened.

Alex got her text and smiled. She was ok and not too drunk waiting on everyone else to leave so she could call her to get a ride home. She hated that they hide their love from everyone but it seemed best. It was times like this that Alex hated it.

About twenty minutes later Alex had come to the conclusion to screw the rules and go get Olivia. She just hoped she wouldn't get mad at her. She put on her tight blue jeans and black form fitting turtle neck that Olivia loved and left the house.

Within ten minutes she was outside the Siren. She was nervous as hell this could go two ways. Blow up in her face or work out for the greater good. She was all set to turn around when the though of Olivia's face when she walked in changed her mind.

She walked in and looked around. She saw everyone but Captain Cragen sitting at a table. He only showed up to drive his detectives home if need be.

Alex slid over to the juke box and dropped some change into it. She punched 11 B and stood to the side where she could watch Olivia without being seen. She laughed to her self when the first couple of cords came over the speaker.

_Every morning I watch you walk into the office In your business suit and matching shoesWith your hair pulled up neatlyYou tug at your glassesAnd you sit downJust three desks downAnd I watch you in the florescent glareAnd my mind drifts away somewhere_

Olivia's head shot up and looked around. There's no way she's here. She scanned the crowd and relaxed. She wasn't scared or nervous about being outed. She was scared for Alex. She had political dreams.

_And I see _

_You In a different lightYour hair falling downWith love in your eyesIn my mind _

_You're a beautiful sightI see you in a different lightJust the way I saw you last night_

Alex smiled as she watched Olivia scan the crowd for her. She knew that look. It was a look of fear. Not for herself but for Alex. She also recognized the look of guilt that went across her face. She knew she was telling the guys she had to go. She was missing her. It's now or never Alex told herself as she sauntered up to the table._There's girls at the officeThe guys always noticeWhen they walk byBut you're not the typeThey don't know what I knowOr something's just don't showThrough tailored tweetsAnd that's fine with meLet them all think what they want to As for me when I look at you_

"I have to run guys." Olivia was telling Fin, Munch, and Stabler. They all laughed.

"I bet you do. When are we going to meet the mystery man that has you running home at night?' Fin asked

"I don't know. Maybe one day" Olivia told him putting her signature leather coat on. Freezing in mid air when she felt a pair of arms circle around her and pull her to them. Normal she would have grabbed who ever it was and flip them over her shoulder and have her gun on them in seconds. There was something about those arms and the looks on the guys face that stopped her. She spun around and was met with the bluest eyes full of love

"Alex" she whispered

Alex leaned down and kissed her like never before. She could see the look of shock on all the detectives face. "Hi beautiful" She whispered as she pulled Olivia closer to her. Listening to their song and swaying to it with her as they did at home

_I see YouIn a different lightYour hair falling downWith love in your eyesIn my mindYou're a beautiful sightI see you in a different lightJust the way I saw you last night_

_Baby it's youIn a different lightYour hair falling downWith love in your eyesIn my mindYou're a beautiful sightI see you in a different lightJust the way I saw you last night _

"Well Fin you wanted to know when you were going to meet the guy who had me running home. Let me introduce you to my _girlfriend_ Alex Cabot."

The look on everyone's face was priceless. "Guys I will see you in the morning. I have to get home." Olivia told everyone grabbing Alex's hand leaving everyone with their mouth wide open hitting the floor.

Once outside Olivia turned to Alex. "You do know what you just did, right?"

"Yes and I don't care Olivia I love you. Screw everything else and everyone else."

"Let's get home. I want you more now than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I had planned this to be a one shot. But upon a few requests to know what happen the next day I have extended it. I hope everyone enjoys it. Merry Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Olivia stood in front of the doors leading to Special Victims Unit squad room for what seemed like eternity. The last thing she wanted to do was face her co workers about what happened last night. She knew they didn't give a damn that she was gay. She just wasn't ready for the comments. She had considered calling in but she knew that would entail even more good nature teasing from them.

"Come on Liv" She said to herself "You are a top notch detective that deal with the worst in people everyday. You can handle the guys" She took one last deep breath before walking through the doors. Munch, Fin, and Stabler all looked up at her and smiled as she walked to her locker. She could tell by the look in their eyes they had questions and lot's of them. She could only begin to imagine what they were.

She turned around and busted out laughing at the sight she saw. They guys were leaning against Fin's desk with a cup of coffee in their hand. Each of them glaring at her like they would a suspect but she could see the smiles on their face.

"Really guys. The glare over the coffee cup routine is not going to work with me. I perfected it remember."

"Damn girl" Fin answered as he went to sit back down "For what it's worth I'm glad you guys finally got together. The sexual tension you two caused when you were in a room together was killing us."

Olivia could feel herself turning red and took a deep breath to try and control herself "Thanks Fin."

"No problem just hope you know if we get grief from her we will give you grief. Just remember if you keep her happy at home she will be happy at work." Fin laughed out raising her eyebrows. "And if you need pointers…"

Olivia cut him off "I have that covered. Thank you very much."

"Can't blame a man for trying. She is quite the catch."

"Thank you." She said as she turned from Fin to Munch "What about you Munch?"

"Well I was wondering…"

Fin, Stabler, and Olivia interrupted him "NO"

"Can't blame me for trying. I only mentioned what the rest of you were scared to ask." Munch walked up to her "I'm glad you two are together." Placing a hand on her shoulder.

They stood like that for a minute before he turned and walked away. Olivia was touched by the gesture. Everyone knew that Munch wasn't much for words but what he said by his actions made up for it.

Olivia closed her eyes and took one last deep breath before turning to face her partner of four years. She was sure he was going to be mad and hurt that she didn't share this with him. They were like brother and sister. They shared everything. "Well Stabler that leaves you."

Stabler smiled his little mischievous smile he gets from time to time "I actually just have one question for you."

"Ok What do you want to know?"

"Does she really surrender total control in the bedroom or run things in there to?"

"Elliot Stabler that is none of your business" Olivia choked out knowing there was no way to stop the redness creeping up her neck and into her face.

"Aww come on Liv you were the one that said we did to ask whoever she's with if we ever met them. Well I met them so now I'm asking. Does she surrender control in the bedroom?"

Olivia stood there silently praying that the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Well are you going to answer or not we are all waiting" Munch said from behind her.

"I don't think what happens in our bedroom is any of your business boys."

"That confirms it" Stabler said "She even has total control in the bedroom.

"Again that is not your business."

All three male detectives busted out laughing "It's ok Liv we won't tell anyone that you submit to Alex."

Olivia buried her head in her hands. And it has just begun she said to herself.

"Ah Alex maybe you can answer the question for us?" Munch said as the familiar sounds of heels came walking into the room

"What question is that gentlemen?" She asked looking from Olivia to the other detectives. She could tell the detectives were giving Olivia a hard time by the look on her face. She had prayed all night that they wouldn't. But she also knew how they were with each other.

"Do you surrender total control in the bedroom or keep control in there?" Stabler asked leaning back in his chair.

Alex couldn't help but smile "Why do you want to know Stabler? You planning on joining us in the bedroom?"

Olivia spewed the mouth full of Coffee she had on Alex's Dolche and Gabana cream colored suit. "ALEXANDRA CABOT"

Alex smiled at her lover "I thought I would spice things up in the bedroom."

Please let me wake up soon this has better be a terrible nightmare." Olivia muttered under her breath

"That confirms it. You control things in the bedroom." Stabler said

"That detectives is something you will never know." Alex looked down at Olivia "I will see you later honey. I love you."

"Love you to" Olivia responded back as she watched the woman of her dreams walk out of the precinct.


End file.
